


Ransom

by IdiotBabe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan/ofc - Freeform, Begging, Choking, Cora miller, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ransom, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Spanking, big dick Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotBabe/pseuds/IdiotBabe
Summary: A wealthy young woman living in Saint Denis, Cora Miller, crosses paths with Arthur Morgan and he sees that she can be of much use to him
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Lift Your Skirt

The lights of Saint Denis were never bright enough for Cora. The darkness, the murky depths of the somber streets were depressing to her, they reminded her that she craved something more. Freedom. The brilliance of the sunlight was the closest she had ever felt to truly being something else.

But no one wants to hear the complaints of a woman who has everything. Born to the Millers, a second generation family that had gained their wealth during the Civil War, Cora had all the wealth and power that a woman could have in 1898.

The Millers moved to Saint Denis when Cora was six. She was too young to remember the journey, so Saint Denis became the town she would call home very quickly. The money moved with them, obviously, and Cora’s life was filled with luxury and abundance that few in America got to experience. 

The luxuries weren’t everything though. Cora’s mother passed when she was just fifteen. She was left with only her father, Joseph and her younger brother, Henry. Cora loved her motherly dearly, she was everything Cora wanted to be as she grew older. Her mother, Sara, was strong and kind. She was poetry in a world that was still learning the alphabet. Perhaps the trauma of losing her only made Cora want to fill her shoes even more.

Cora’s path to becoming more like her mother began on a sticky summer day in the city. Cora’s housemaid, Ada, asked Cora to come to the market with her.

“Oh, Ada, but it’s so hot. Besides, isn’t that your job anyhow? What is my father paying you for if you’re asking me to come to the market?” Cora sneered. She had her nose in a book, sitting on the grand porch at the back of the Miller residence.

“Well you certainly don’t have to, dear. Just thought you might like to get away from the house for a little,” Ada responded. She was a gentle, older woman. She had probably been the closest thing Cora had to a mother since Sara passed eleven years ago. 

Cora peered over the edge of her book, rolling Ada’s remark around in her mind for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll come,” Cora grumbled, setting her book down on a garden table. 

Cora and Ada walked two blocks down the road to the market where vendors would sell just about anything a person could need or want. Cora liked to visit the fence there from time to time to see if anyone had brought in any luxurious jewelry or special perfume from across the pond. 

Approaching the market, Cora noticed a puddle at its entrance. There was no way around it. 

“We have to go around to the South entrance,” she informed Ada.

“Why?” Ada asked, a hint of annoyance lingering in her voice.

“There’s a puddle in front of the entrance! I can’t walk through that, I’m not wearing any stockings and if I lift my dress everyone will be able to see my ankles!” Cora exclaimed in a whisper. 

Ada chuckled, “Oh dear, it’s almost the turn of the century, it should not matter! And besides, I’m sure no one will notice.”

“There’s a man standing right there, leaned up against that wall!” Cora gestured to a burly man, his back pushed against a wall with a hat covering his eyes as he smoked a cigarette, “How do I know he doesn’t know my daddy and wouldn’t tell him he saw his precious daughter out flashing her ankles like a working woman!” 

Cora could feel her cheeks turning red and she knew it wasn’t just from the warm Lemoyne sun.

“Ma’am,” the stranger’s voice spoke, “excuse me for eavesdroppin,’ but I don’t know your daddy and I’ll keep my eyes closed while you cross that puddle if ya like.”

Cora looked at the man curiously, but she still could not see his eyes under the brim of his hat. She anxiously moved closer to him, still divided by the puddle.

“Do you promise?” Cora asked, nervously.

“Sure, why not,” the man chuckled. His eyes were still a mystery to Cora, so she had to trust that he would avert his gaze once she lifted the hem of her dress.

“Okay,” Cora whispered to Ada, grasping a handful of the garment, “let’s make this quick.”

Cora picked up her dress and scurried across the puddle. It seemed that no one noticed her scandalous act. Ada toddled behind her, shaking her head.

“Thank you, sir,” Cora said with a deep breath.

“Not a problem.”

“W- what was your name again, sir?” Cora requested. Ada raised an eyebrow, surprised that Cora was giving this penniless man the time of day.

“Arthur, Arthur Morgan,” he replied. He reached a dirty hand out towards her. He lifted the brim of his hat subtly with his other hand, finally revealing his face to her. His eyes sparkled a brilliant blue that rivaled the shimming waters of the sun rising over the Lannahechee River. 

“Cora,” she responded, eyeing his ragged palm. She daintily placed three of her fingertips in his grasp, withholding the gentlemanly handshake he was expecting. Arthur shook his head and laughed.

“Enjoy your day, ladies,” Arthur called out. He threw his cigarette to the sidewalk. As Cora and Ada proceeded into the market, Arthur’s gaze followed her, noticing the allure of the woman he had just encountered. 

Later that afternoon, back at Clemen’s Point, Arthur walked up to what was normally the poker table to find Micah, Bill and Hosea discussing a score.

“I’m telling you, I’ve been lurking around there for a couple days and it stays real quiet. Only people that come and go are servants, I haven’t seen a single guard there,” Micah bragged, waving a hand in the air to dramatize his point.

“Well, what about cops, huh?” Hosea quizzed, “It’s a city after all, there are bound to be cops around.”

“There always are. Everywhere. But This place is just secluded enough that we would have time to sneak out the back and into the swamps,” Micah announced.

“What are you fellas gettin’ into now?” Arthur asked, seating himself next to Hosea.

“Mansion. In the city. These folks got real serious money,” Bill informed him.

“A house? In Saint Denis?” Arthur repeated back to him, astonished, “Who let you simpletons out of the asylum?” 

“C’mon cowpoke, knock it off. I got it all planned out,” Micah responded, condescendingly. 

“Arthur, we could use an extra man on this. You want in?” Hosea offered. Arthur stared at the grain in the wooden table for a second, mulling it over.

“Ah, why not. It would be good for you guys to have someone there to help keep the peace. I can’t imagine anything scarier than Micah and Bill on a job together. You both are gonna have to keep your heads for this one,” Arthur smiled.

“Alright. Gentlemen, we will make our way into Saint Denis tomorrow at noon. I’d suggest you all lay off the whiskey for tonight,” Hosea remarked before standing and turning towards his tent.

Arthur grumbled. He still was not sold on this job being a good idea.

The next morning, Cora awoke and came down to the kitchen.

“My, you slept in. It’s nearly ten!” Ada remarked. 

“Indeed. I was tired. I’m famished, Ada. Could you bring me some tea and biscuits?” Cora requested.

“You wouldn’t know famished, darling,” Ada responded, a bite of sarcasm in her tone. Cora rolled her eyes.

“I’ll take it in the drawing room,” Cora told her. She exited the kitchen and walked through the main foyer to a grand, open room, fitted with an abundance of natural light and plants. She sat in a comfortable, plush white chair and gazed out the windows lined with cream lace curtains. She opened a book and began to drift off into another realm.  
Ada approached moments later with hot tea and biscuits on a silver tray.

“Thank you, Ada, you can leave them on the table for now,” Cora instructed, not lifting her gaze from her book. Ada did as she was told and strolled out of the drawing room. 

Cora was known to get lost in her books in a serious way. As a young woman who did not need to work, there wasn’t much else for her to do anyhow. She loved the novels that would illustrate worlds she had never been to. She would get lost in the romanticization of complete strangers living lives completely different from her own. 

And so, it was on this morning that Cora drifted off into a novel, separating herself from her own life more and more with each turn of the page, until she began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

As she slept, Arthur, Hosea and Bill rode their horses up to the back porch of the Miller House, hitching up a few yards away where Micah was waiting for them.

“So who all is supposed to live here?” Arthur asked, swinging a leg over his horse.

“It’s a smaller family. There’s a father and his younger son and daughter. Mother died a few years back,” Bill responded as he dismounted as well.  
“And who all is here today?” Hosea asked.

“As far as I’ve seen, just the daughter, the younger son and a house maid. Father is supposedly on a business trip, won’t be back until tomorrow,” Micah informed them. 

“Okay. Well why don’t Hosea and I sneak in there first and scout the place a little. If the coast is clear, we’ll call for Micah. Bill, you post up by the trees there and give us a warning if you see trouble. Anything happens, we split up and meet back at camp.” Arthur was always good at giving instructions. He prayed everyone would follow them.

His three accomplices agreed and Arthur and Hosea crept towards the back porch. They approached a set of French doors and each man placed a hand on his pistol while they peered carefully into the windows.

“That must be the housemaid,” Hosea remarked. Ada was cleaning around the kitchen.

“Guess so,” Arthur agreed, watching the woman. Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn’t get a close enough look to see for sure.

“She’s leaving, now’s our chance!” Hosea whispered, reaching for the doorknob. Arthur nodded.

The door creaked open, causing Arthur to shutter. The house gave no reaction, so the two continued.

“Micah said there would be a safe in an office on the main floor. I say we get that first and then go from there,” Hosea suggested.

“Okay,” Arthur nodded, “I think the maid must have gone upstairs. Should we send for Micah?”

“Sure.”

On Hosea’s response, Arthur walked back over to the window and knocked on it softly. Micah made his way to the French doors and slipped inside.

“Have you found the safe yet?” Micah whispered, excitedly. 

“No. Let’s split up and search. Maid went upstairs, no sign of the kids,” Arthur replied. Hosea and Micah agreed and the three split apart, each branching off into the rooms connected to the kitchen.

Cora blinked back into consciousness, beginning to register her surroundings. She had gotten lost in her own world yet again.

“Ada! What did I tell you about letting me drift off!” She called out, huffing at herself.

“Shit!” Arthur whispered. He took cover behind a Grecian pillar, clutching his rifle. He had not seen the woman asleep in the chair, and now she was just a few feet away from him.

Footsteps began to approach his hiding spot and he knew he would have to act fast. As soon as she was in his line of view, he snatched her arm, pulling her body into his. He swapped places with her swiftly, pushing her back into the pillar and clasping a firm hand over her mouth.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya, I-” Arthur was cut off as Micah scurried up behind him.

“Well, well, well,” Micah sneered, “what did you find here?” 

“I didn’t see her, she snuck up on me,” Arthur whispered. Cora’s eyes widened in fear as she began to struggle beneath Arthur’s hold. 

“She must be the daughter. Oh, imagine the ransom we could get for her!” Micah quipped, nudging Arthur. 

“Go get Hosea, ask him what we should do,” Arthur instructed, still holding Cora. 

After Micah’s footsteps receded, Arthur mumbled to Cora, “alright, I’m gonna let you speak, but if you scream, you’re a dead woman. Understand?”

Cora nodded her head obediently, eyes still wide as Arthur lowered his palm from her lips.

“I know exactly who you are, Arthur Morgan!” Cora hissed in a low voice. Arthur was taken aback by this statement. 

“That’s not my name, ma’am, you don’t-”

“No, you’re Arthur Morgan! You were the man outside the market that looked away when I lifted my skirt!” Cora raised her voice more with each syllable and Arthur waved his arms at her, trying to remind her to keep it down. As soon as she finished speaking, Arthur realized she was right. He knew exactly who she was.

“We’ve got to get her out of here,” Hosea mumbled, approaching the couple with Micah in tow.

“Yeah, I think you’re right Hosea. She needs to come back with us,” Arthur huffed.

“Are you crazy? I’m not going anywhere with you!” Cora spoke, anxiety lacing her tone.

“She knows my full name, she saw me outside the market just yesterday,” Arthur informed his crew, stepping closer to Cora, pushing her further back into the pillar. 

“She knows your name?” Micah seethed.

“Let’s just get her out of here. I already got at least five hundred from the safe,” Hosea said, nudging Micah towards the back door.

Hosea and Micah slipped their bandanas over their noses and Arthur was quick to follow before he grabbed Cora by the arm, dragging her along with them.

“You can’t do this! The police will see me! My family will send for me!” Cora cried out, stubbornly pulling away from Arthur.

“Shut her up, Morgan,” Micah called over his shoulder, swinging the back door open.

“No one seems to be around. Get her on your horse quick so we can get out of here!” Hosea added.

Arthur spun around and let go of Cora’s arm, only to move his grip to her throat. His eyes narrowed on hers and he pulled his pistol from his belt with his other hand, slowly guiding it to her head.

“Listen to me, little lady. You’re gonna come with me, and you’re gonna do it quietly, or else I’m gonna put a bullet between those pretty little eyes of yours, and burn this beautiful house down to a pile of ash. You hear me?” Arthur purred, moving closer and closer to Cora with each threat.

Cora nodded again, attempting to swallow beneath his grip. 

“Good girl. Now, we’re gonna walk out of here real casual, you’re gonna get on the back of my horse, and you’re not gonna make a fuckin' peep until I say so. Is that clear?” Arthur hovered closer to Cora’s ear.

“Yes sir,” Cora let out a strained whisper.

“Good,” Arthur breathed. He holstered his pistol and moved his grip back to her arm, yanking her behind him as he made his way out the back door. Hosea and Micah were already mounted with Bill and anxious to get on the run.

Arthur guided Cora to his horse and hoisted her up before climbing on behind her. 

“Gentlemen, let’s ride!” Arthur called before snapping his reigns, catapulting them into motion. 

Cora looked over her shoulder at her home, knowing she was not going to see it again any time soon.


	2. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale... for now.

Riding into Clemen’s Point was an entirely new experience for Cora. She had seen the countryside, of course, and she knew that there were people who traveled in little wooden wagons and slept in tents and bedrolls, but seeing these people, such a group of them, fully living their lives this way, was utterly unfamiliar.

“Well, what have we here?” A dark haired man with a thick black mustache called out to the caravan as they approached and dismounted.

“Arthur fucked around and made a little friend without telling us. Went to rob the folks and turns out she knew Arthur, so we brought her back with us for… safe keeping,” Micah explained to the man. Arthur helped Cora slide off his horse. She couldn’t help but notice the firm, yet caring grip he held on her hips as he guided her to the ground.

“Oh, Arthur. What are you going to do with her now?” The man asked as he approached the pair, the smoke of his cigar wafting towards them in the gentle breeze of the wind.

“I don’t know, Dutch. I guess I’ll figure it out. Just couldn’t risk leavin’ her there,'' Cora's new captor spoke. She kneaded her hands together nervously.

The sun was just dipping down towards the horizon's edge and night would fall upon them quickly. Cora glanced around apprehensively at the strangers and their cots on the dirt. 

“C’mon. We’ll go sit by the fire,” Arthur informed her, grabbing her wrist impolitely. Cora ambled along behind him until he sat down on a log in front of a blazing campfire. Cora cautiously sat herself next to him. The wood was not as forgiving as her plush reading chair back home.

“Well, who’s this little thing?” A woman with a raspy voice asked vaguely.

“C- Cora,” Cora mumbled. She shyly stretched out her palm, facedown, towards the other lady.

“Sadie,” She responded. She slapped her palm into Cora’s and shook their hands exuberantly. Cora was astonished at Sadie’s brash introduction.

“You drink, Cora?” Arthur asked her, tipping a bottle of Tennessee whiskey towards her.

“Oh… Uhh, no sir. Thank you, sir.” Cora responded.

“Psshhh. Sir? Don’t know if that’s a proper title for ole Arthur here,” Sadie chuckled. Arthur shot Sadie a disgruntled glance.

“Oh,” Cora managed a grin. She guessed Sadie was right. He had robbed and kidnapped her, after all.

The pair sat in silence, listening to the conversations and songs of the gang as the sun lowered below the treeline, darkness greeting the camp. Cora quietly picked at one of her fingernails, a nervous habit that her father would scold her for.

As a brief moment of stillness fell over the group, Cora leaned over to Arthur and whispered in his ear, “Hey Arthur, could I speak with you privately for a second?”

“Sure,” Arthur sighed. He grumbled as he stood at his full height and stepped away from the fire. Cora crossed her arms nervously as she followed him.

Once they were a reasonable distance from the crowd, she confided in him, “Listen, I don’t know that I can stay here.”

Arthur chuckled. “Well, it sounds like you’ve never been kidnapped before! You understand that you’re not the one callin’ the shots here, right?”

Cora did not share the same humorous outlook as her captor. 

“Well, I know I can’t go home, I just mean I don’t want to sleep here. I don’t suppose I can sleep on the ground. It’ll ruin my dress,” Cora spoke as she looked around nervously. Arthur let out another hearty chuckle.

“My, you are a pampered little thing, ain’t ya?” Arthur said with a grin. Cora couldn’t help but notice the way the rising moonlight reflected on his pupils when he smiled. “What do you propose we do about that, hmm?”

“There’s a hotel, in Rhodes, the town we rode through on our way here. We could stay there. You could stay there with me, I mean. Just for now. Just to have a bed…”

Arthur smiled again as he shook his head.

“God damn high maintenance little girl. You want me to pay for your big fancy hotel room?” He demanded. He was, frankly, a little pissed off.

“Well, no. I could…” Cora paused as she thought of what she could offer him. Her fingers traveled up towards her ears. She hesitated as she touched her earrings. “I could give you my earrings. They were my mother’s. They’re worth at least twenty five dollars,” she winced.

“Twenty five dollars! For a pair of earrings? You’ve got yourself a deal.” Arthur grabbed her hand and shook it with the same excitement as Sadie’s introduction. Cora felt her chest sink as she realized the deal was done.

Arthur began to walk swiftly towards his horse, and Cora hesitantly followed. She wondered if she could talk him out of taking her mother’s earrings.

Arthur mounted his horse and helped Cora climb aboard, setting her side-saddle in front of him. She was just the right amount shorter than him that she fit snugly into his strapping chest and he could reach around her delicate frame to hold his reins.

They rode off into the trees towards Rhodes, their hips swaying back and forth with the trot of his horse. Cora’s chest sank a little with each mile they rode, feeling less and less satisfied with the deal she had made.

“It’s this one here, on the left,” Cora gestured to a white-panelled building as they rode into town.

Arthur slid off his horse. This time, he placed his hands around the small of Cora’s frame with a grasp that she could easily mistake for loving, and set her next to him before hitching up his horse. Cora walked up the creaking wooden steps, smelling the burning lamps that illuminated the entrance to the hotel.

Arthur followed, breezing past her into the hotel lobby to approach the front desk.

“One room, please,” he requested.

“Sure. Upstairs, to your right,” the owner informed them, gesturing to the staircase.

Arthur marched on, not paying attention to if his captive was following him. She was, however, as she didn’t think twice about betraying him. He opened their bedroom door and allowed her to walk in before him, demonstrating that he perhaps did possess some gentlemanly qualities. Her heart sank a little when she heard him lock the door behind them.

The room was still not up to Cora’s standards. A single lamp illuminated the space with a warm, orange glow. There was a singular bed that had not been made, and the floorboards were crummy with the dirt of previous owner’s footsteps. It was, however, better than sleeping with the dogs in the dirt.

“Alright, now gimme those earrings before I forget. We’ll stop at the fence up the hill in the morning.”

Cora immediately placed both hands on her earrings. They were stunning and obviously of material value, but the value she placed in them was solely because they were her mother’s. 

“A- Arthur? Is there maybe something else we could work out? These earrings, they- they’re my mother’s and I-”

Arthur chuckled, placing his thumbs in his belt as he shook his head.

“Spoiled little rich girl, can’t part with her jewelry. What kind of fool do you take me for, huh?” Arthur took a step towards her, looming over the girl’s fragile frame, “Draggin’ me out to a hotel only to back out on me?”

Cora took a step back, only to find that Arthur stepped forward, maintaining the confrontational position between them. This continued as he spoke, until her legs hit the edge of the sole bed in the room and he stood just inches away from her.

“I’m not backing out, sir, you will still be rewarded handsomely, I was just wondering if m- maybe my mother’s earrings could stay with me?”

Arthur lowered his head, the brim of his hat shielding his eyes from her gaze. He thought for a moment.

“What are you gonna give me?” He mumbled, still not raising his gaze.

Cora twiddled her fingers. She had never been with a man before. There wasn’t one that her daddy approved of. He surely would not approve of Arthur, but something about this idea crossing her mind at this moment made the circumstance all the more alluring.

“I-” Cora stopped and took a deep breath, “I offer you myself.”

Cora’s heart raced as the man stood still. Would he laugh at her? Would he hurt her? Would he kill her right there and take her mother’s earrings anyway?

“That’s what I like to hear,” Arthur spoke. He lifted a palm up to caress her cheek. The brim of his hat finally lifted and she saw his pupils dilate as soon as they met hers. He crashed their lips together feverishly, and Cora could swear she felt the power of a locomotive strike into her heart.

Arthur pulled away as soon as he pulled in, and shoved Cora onto the mattress behind her. He unclasped his belt and it clattered to the floor before he kicked it aside. He removed his jacket, likely made from the pelt of an animal he killed himself, and tossed it on a single wooden chair across the room. Cora’s eyes widened as she lay motionless on the mattress, dazed at the sight of the resilient body before him.

He bent over and pulled a pistol from his belt and held it before Cora.

“I’m not tryin’ to pose a threat, this was your idea, but I wanna remind you that if you get any crazy ideas, they won’t work out for you,” he advised her. He pulled out the chamber and spun it, the metallic clicks of the revolver clanging about the room before he slid the chamber back into place.

“Yes sir, I won’t, sir,” Cora promised him, sitting upright.

“Good girl,” he praised her as he set the pistol on the nightstand next to the bed. He removed his hat, allowing his dirty blonde strands of hair to fall about his face. Cora had never been so close to someone so unpolished and raw.

“Stand up,” he instructed. Cora obeyed, and the outlaw spun her around so she faced away from him. 

“Now stay still,” he commanded. Cora kneaded her fingers relentlessly. She heard him mess with his gun belt again.

“It was cute that you wanted to come here to avoid ruinin’ your dress,'' he began. She felt him pick up the hem of her dress near her feet. “Cause I’m gonna ruin it anyway.”

In one slick motion, Arthur slid the blade of his hunting knife all the way up her dress, effectively slicing it perfectly in two. Cora gasped, partly out of shock, but the gasp risked falling into a moan as she felt Arthur slide the sleeves of her dress off her arms, tossing the destroyed garment to the floor.

“Now, this stupid corset…” Arthur muttered as he sliced the laces of the corset, snapping them off from bottom to top until the corset too, fell to the floor. Cora froze, still in a slight state of shock and euphoria. 

“That’s more like it,” he spoke as he eyed his captive, standing before him in only her petticoat and low-heeled boots.

“Get those shoes off,” he demanded. Cora did as he said, and bent over to unlace her boots as she heard his clatter off behind her. She was just removing the second one when she felt Arthur plant a firm smack on one of her asscheeks, causing her to yelp in pain and fall forward onto the bed.

Arthur snatched a fistfull of her hair, forcing her up onto her elbows, her bare feet planted shakily on the floor.

“Didn’t even bother to wear those stockings today either, huh?” Arthur teased, running his palm over Cora’s stinging asscheek.

“N- no sir,” Cora managed to sigh back.

“Naughty little thing, aren’t ya?”

Arthur smacked her ass again, harder this time. Cora felt her eyes water almost instantly as she let out another cry.

“Hey,” Arthur pulled her hair back harshly, “keep it down. I don’t wanna hear anything out of those pretty lips except you begging me to let you finish, you hear me?”

“Yes sir!” Cora whispered enthusiastically. She felt the heat rise between her legs. She was astounded that she yearned so deeply for him.

“Atta girl,” he cooed, “now stand up and remove the rest of your clothes. I wanna take my time with you.”

Arthur released his grip, allowing Cora to slide back and stand up. Arthur traded places with the lady, sitting down comfortably on the mattress. He watched carefully as Cora dropped the white cotton fabric off her shoulders, exposing her chest.

“Go a little slower with that,” he assigned her. Cora’s eyes shot up to meet his, finding that his pupils were pooling with lust. She did as she was told, stripping her body slowly. The two maintained a fierce eye contact as Arthur began to undo his pants. Their sinful gaze broke when Arthur lifted his shirt over his head, flinging it across the room.

He rose and stepped behind the now fully nude lady and caressed her chest gently. Cora let out a wanton moan as his palms trailed over her nipples. Noticing her arousal, Arthur pinched each nipple between the tips of his fingers, and Cora sang a glorious moan unlike anything he had ever heard. He could hardly stand waiting a second longer, but his desire to tease her outweighed his greed. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pushed the girl down into the mattress in the same position as before. He loved the way her body curved from her hips down to her waist and up her back when he saw her from this point of view.

“Now, now, now,” he growled, “don’t enjoy yourself too much. Remember, this is all for me. This is your form of payment.”

Cora could only moan in response. Arthur’s fingers lingered over her ass and down between her legs. He was pleasantly greeted with her slickness, he knew she was ready for him.

“Spread those legs, girl,” Arthur barked as he kicked one of her ankles, forcing her to widen her stance. Arthur let go of her neck momentarily to shuck his undone pants, which he promptly kicked out of his way, admiring the view of Cora’s backside. He grasped his firm member and guided it to her entrance.

Arthur sunk in slowly, letting out a husky growl that harmonized with a breathy moan from his partner. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her firmly back onto him. Cora’s eyes shot open as he began to stroke into her, feeling him hit parts of her that she had not yet discovered. A flash of goosebumps raced across her skin beneath Arthur’s grip and settled in the back of her skull.

“Shit,” Cora breathed, dropping her head between her forearms.

“Oh ya like that, do ya rich girl?” Arthur snarled, increasing his pace.

“Oh, yes sir! Yes I do!” Cora chirped back. 

Arthur continued pumping into her, holding nothing back.

“You enjoyin’ yerself down there?” Arthur grunted, stopping abruptly. 

“Y- yes sir,” Cora groaned.

Arthur slid a hand under one of her thighs and flipped her over onto her back effortlessly. He eyed her slender frame and grinned. He finally understood why storms were named after people.

“I thought I told you not to do that,” Arthur said, sinking himself into her again without warning. Cora panted, rolling her head back as she felt his length. An untamed electricity flowed between the two of them as they breathed each other’s breaths in time.

Arthur knew he was close to finishing, and something within him knew he had to draw her into the end with him. He reached for her throat and gripped it intently. She tightened around him instantly, and he knew he was heading in the right direction.

“Oh, you’re mine now,” he grinned maniacally at the young lady beneath him. He sped up his pace, making sure he dove as deeply into her as he could. 

“Beg me,” he demanded.

“W- what?” Cora breathed, confused. She attempted to lift her head beneath his grip on her neck.

“Beg me to let you finish.”

“P- Please. Please let me.”

“Please, what?” Arthur quizzed. He knew as soon as she began to tighten around him he would have no choice but to finish as well.

“Please, sir! Please let me finish!” Cora cried out. She was not exactly sure what she would be finishing, but a wave of warmth that sent chills up her spine gave her a clue.

“Keep begging,” Arthur grunted.

“Please! Please sir, please fuck me!” Cora squealed. His permission did not matter, as she felt her body ease over the tipping point. She moaned as the tides of her body pushed the waves of euphoria over her, and the moon ruling her tides loomed sensually above her. Arthur came with her, his pleasure peaking with her whimpers of satisfaction.

Once their dance had ended, Arthur stood back to his full height and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Cora lay motionless, her eyes still glittering with arousal.

Arthur wordlessly pulled his pants back up onto his burly frame. 

“Was that okay for you?” The once powerful and overbearing outlaw cowered behind his words. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and struck a match.

“That was… something new,” Cora remarked, sitting upright.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,” Arthur smiled before taking a reasonable drag. 

“Arthur?” 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I want to go back home.”

“I kinda hope you don’t.”

  
  



End file.
